goosebumpsadventurefandomcom-20200214-history
Alex J. Foxx
''' Alex J. Foxx' Name: Alex J. Foxx Age: 15 Hair: Brown (but shaves it bald at times) Eyes: Brown Likes: Photography, finding the big scoop, testing/driving the new vehicles Justin builds, Scarlett (big crush), Pizza topped with an All Meat Lover’s special, plus Tofu Dislikes: Photos being ruined or not fully developed Family: Ernie Brownswell (Uncle) '''Background ' Alex was born into a family of photographers and journalists, as he now lives with his Uncle Ernie, considering his parents are going through a tough time with their marriage. Developing a taste for journalism, he enrolls into the school’s newspaper. One day, he learns that Justin, a friend and fellow geek of his, is in touch with someone of the Halloween Store that Mr. Stranger runs. Hearing many rumors and stories about that place, he smells a story coming on. And boy did he find one. After convincing Justin and Courtney on a tour, they sneak in the place. He was the one to bear witness when Courtney read the book, unleashing the evil imprisoned in there. He even got his first photo of a Boggart, Oogie, peeking his interest further into the story he was looking for. Even as so much as agreeing to join up with the gang on their adventures. His role plays as a driver, which he’s really good at for his age, photographer and scout, seeing he’s got a good eye, and a sort of comic relief with Oogie, seeing as how he can strike up a good relationship with the bugger, and their the fastest on feet. Personality Alex has the mindset of a typical teenage male; he’s into girls, gets annoyed with his friends at times, but truly cares about them, but he also possesses a keen mind, capable of using his cameras in many ways, as well as his newly developed bomb camera. He’s always trying to find a picture or story for the school paper; his scoop of the century, but spends time chronicling the adventures they have. In usual times when they’re not defending their hometown or the world, he’s a usual geek, who collects comics and Pokemon Cards (in particular, Ground types and Ghost Types). He’s also a fan of the comic superhero, Soul Power, having a poster of him in the Halloween Store’s Lounge Room. Powers/Abilities Alex is just an ordinary human, with average abilities and physical strength and speed. But he does have a sharp eye with the camera and excellent hacking skills. This aides the others in finding information about recent monster attacks. His hacking skills are also second in par with Justin’s, making him pretty valuable when breaking in or finding information. But his photography skills are limitless and become invaluable in the fields. The flash usually serves as a means of distraction or to blind the enemy with. Later on, he develops fighting thanks to Scarlet. And after finding the camera of Spyder, a twisted scientist, he convinces Justin to reverse-engineer the camera, and make one a bit more like it. But unlike the camera that sees a horrible future, it instead causes things to blow up at whatever or wherever it aimed at. Concept: No original concept came up for him, except for Virgil from Static Shock. The camera idea came from the hero of Speed Grapher. Category:Characters